


Then we kiss.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, girl!larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I mean, they don’t necessarily act like they know, but they don’t make a show of hiding it or anything. It just comes naturally, like it’s always been. Like they are fully aware that everyone is in love with them.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Harry looked up from her book, thumb marking her place. “Who does?”</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Louis didn't look up from her laptop, her left foot swinging back and forth under her chair. She kicked Harry, but didn't apologize. She did it twice more before she spoke.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“Girls like you.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Then we kiss.

Harry really didn’t realize how much of a cliché they were until the words were tumbling out of her mouth.  


“Shh, Lou. I think my mum’s home.” She whispered, and they both stilled, eyes moving toward the window. They were on the sofa in Harry’s living room, mid-morning light streaming into the room as Louis made a path of kisses down Harry’s tummy. She paused for a moment, watching Harry until she looked away from the window. They both heard the car park and a door close next door. Harry looked back down, smiling “False alarm.”  


“All the better, then.” Louis mutters, hands grasping tight on Harry’s hips and pulling her down. She giggles and kisses Louis’ nose when they’re face to face, and Louis pushes her curls aside to kiss her neck. Harry closes her eyes and pretends that that they could stay that way forever; that she would be forever buried between the blanket on her sofa and _Louis._

It hadn’t always been that way, or course.  


In fact, when they first met, Harry had quickly decided that Louis Willow Tomlinson was her least favorite person in the world. They’d been paired together for a history project, and okay, it was always awkward when you were paired with someone you didn’t really know. Only Louis acted like she had always known Harry and Harry hated it. They spent about a week together each day in the library, Harry doing most of the research and Louis adding pictures to their power point while rambling on about her life. Harry would half-listen, replying with “Mmhm” every ten minutes or so, until Friday, when Louis caught her completely by surprise.  


It had become routine; Louis would waltz into the library a few minutes after the late bell, and plop down on the wooden chair across from Harry at the table. She was talking about how she wanted to go shopping for new knee socks as she pulled her laptop out of her bag.  


After that, Harry hadn’t been paying attention; she was too busy trying to conclude how the industrial revolution changed the world, or at least England. She only half-heard Louis when she said something unexpected, something not about knee socks.  


“I mean, they don’t necessarily act like they know, but they don’t make a show of hiding it or anything. It just comes naturally, like it’s always been. Like they are fully aware that everyone is in love with them.”  


Harry looked up from her book, thumb marking her place. “Who does?”  


Louis didn’t look up from her laptop, her left foot swinging back and forth under her chair. She kicked Harry, but didn’t apologize. She did it twice more before she spoke.  


“Girls like you.”  


Harry didn’t know what to say, so she just stared at Louis, who never looked up or said anything. Barely blinked. Just her jaw moved slightly, chewing bubble gum. Harry was still a bit awestruck when a round, pink bubble formed, and Louis finally looked up at her with those little bambi blue eyes of hers.  


_Pop._  


They don’t speak for the rest of the day, but on Monday Louis walked into history class, essay in hand and ponytail swaying, pretending nothing had happened. She had a tray from Starbucks with three drinks, and handed one to a guy in the back called Joey, who called her “sweetheart”. Harry turned, expecting Louis to go back to just a classmate. Only she sat down next to harry at the table and handed her a coffee. Harry looked at her then at the coffee cup, which had “Hazza x” written on it in purple sharpie.  


“What’s the occasion?”  


Louis smiled and rolled her eyes. “Because this bloody project is finally over. Because you deserve a coffee after putting up with me for a week.” They both smiled at that. “And because, silly little girl, that’s simply what friends do.” Louis finished, tapping her coffee cup against Harry’s in toast before taking a sip.  
It wasn’t so awkward after then. After the coffee cup was empty and the essays turned in and the power point closed, Harry realized that Louis was going to be her _friend_ , whether she liked it or not.  


Louis had developed a habit of teasing Harry very early on in their _friendship_ , a habit that had Harry feeling like maybe she hadn’t done so well pretending to be straight all those years after all. Because, the thing was, it was just so easy for Louis to make her blush. To make her bite her lip, hold her tongue. To make her nervous. Harry hated it.  


She hated the way Louis would laugh at a joke and immediately grip Harry’s knee under the table. She hated the way Louis would get sleepy-bored during class and lean over in her desk, twirling and braiding Harry’s hair around her pink-painted fingers instead of taking notes. She hated it when they went shopping and Louis would walk out of the dress room without a top on, fist curled around a black sweater. “Haz, this isn’t my size, can you grab another one? Thanks love.” And then she would turn back, skirt swaying _just so_ , revealing a peek of black lace.  


Harry was beginning to find their _friendship_ infuriating.  


“She’s too pretty for me, Niall.” Harry groaned one day over the phone, flopping down on her bed next to her history textbook. Louis had drawn a strawberry on the cover with that stupid purple sharpie.  


Niall scoffed from the other end of the line. “Sure it isn’t the other way around?” Harry smiled. Niall was her best friend, and he always knew what to say. Maybe that was the reason he was the only one who knew about Harry not liking boys. Or maybe it was because Harry still felt guilty that he was her last failed experiment before she decided that fact. Whatever, He accepted her.  


“You don’t get it Niall, you have a girlfriend. I’ve never had one. I’ve never had an anything, really. And I don’t know if she looks at me that way. I don’t know if she looks at me any other way than just Harry, her friend from history class.”  


There was shuffling on the other line. A pause, and then Niall was back. “You do know Joey Parker has been after her since the beginning of this year, yeah?”  


Harry shifted, leaning on one elbow and frowning, despite the fact that Niall couldn’t see her. “She doesn’t care about him.”  


Niall’s laugh was too loud for Harry’s liking.  


“Girls like that care for whoever is paying attention…I just don’t want you to get hurt, H.”  


There was a little ping, notifying Harry of a text.  


_Come over. Studying for pre-cal. Need you. - L_  


“Okay, Dad, thanks for that. But I’ve got to go. Louis needs help with pre-cal.” Niall groaned on the other end, “you’re supposed to be helping me, you ass lamp.”  


In the end, Harry ended up falling asleep watching a mystery show with Louis, and texted Niall a picture of the answers in the morning.

On a Wednesday, things started to shift again.  


She was taking notes in history class, focusing on the screen and what Mr. Hawkins was saying. She felt a shoe knock against hers, and since Louis was the only one sitting next to her, she assumed it was Louis’ boot. She’d worn shiny black docs with black tights and a skirt, Harry has noticed a bit too well that morning. She looked down to find that Louis had tucked her foot under Harry’s, swinging both of them for a while and then stopping, knocking it once more before taking her boot away again. She looked back up and smiled at Louis, even though it hurt. It was December and her lip was cracked on the right corner. After nodding to something on Harry’s side of the table, Louis was the one to look away.

  
Harry’s phone had lit up with a text from Louis.  


_Come to Joey’s party with me. If you say no, I might do something stupid. I might kiss someone._  


Just as Harry looked up from her phone, the bell rang to announce the end of class. Louis was up and walking toward the door before she could say anything. She looked back at Harry for just a moment, no smile and just a glance. Then Joey was behind her, his hand on the small on her back and leading her out of the door.  


_I don’t want her to kiss anyone else but me._  


The thought ran over and over in her head for the rest of the day. She also didn’t see Louis. She wasn’t at lunch, and she wasn’t in the library during study hall. By the time she went home that afternoon, she hadn’t given Louis an answer.  


Niall was already waiting with coffee when Harry walked into his house that afternoon. She sat down and folded her coat over the chair. “I don’t know how you do it.” She said, half to herself, taking a sip from her coffee.  


Niall looked up from his homework. “Do what?”  


Harry took out her phone, unlocked it, and stared at the text for a good five minutes of silence. “Let girls drive you absolutely crazy.”  


Niall laughed and went back to his work. “Are you going to complain about it until we’re thirty, or are you going to go find something to wear? The party’s on Friday. That’s two days, H.”  


“You’re going as well?”  


“Not on my own will, Amy is bribing me. But I might as well go anyway; I’m going to have to bring your drunken arse home.”  


Harry makes a sour face. “Oh how the tables have turned. How do you know I’m going to so drunk?”  


Niall closes his textbook and slides off the chair, walking over to the sink and pouring out his cup. He never answers her.

 

When Friday afternoon comes, Harry still hasn’t given her an answer.  


She goes to the front office and signs out of school early, claiming she has cramps and needs to go home. Reality is she would shake if she saw Louis again today.  


Louis had walked into the library during study period, something she hadn’t done since they were working on their project before winter break. Harry hadn’t noticed her; she was walking down the aisles of bookshelves and looking over titles, taking out books just to reject them back to life on the shelves of a high school library. Her eyes were skimming over a paragraph of a John Green book, just to see what all the hype was about, when little fingertips grazed the top of her skirt and dug into her sides.  


“Hi, Hazza.” Louis greeted loudly, taking no regard to the fact that they were in a library. “What’cha doin’?” she drawled, resting her head on Harry’s shoulder.  


Harry was frozen.  


Louis’ fingers traveled up from her hips to the underside of her white shirt, nails grazing into the soft skin of her stomach. Harry’s eyes focused on the word “infliction” and read it over and over, twenty times, until she felt Louis sigh and take her hands back. She leaned against the bookshelf and adjusted her black knee socks. “All you have to do is say ‘yes Louis, of course I’ll come to the party with you.’ And I’ll leave you alone.”  


Harry steadied herself and placed the book back on the shelf, eyes glancing over other titles. She took a step away from Louis. She spoke quietly “No you won’t, if I say yes you’ll ask me what I’m wearing. If I say no, you’ll moan and groan and ask me why not.”  


Louis smirked, “Might throw myself on the floor and beg, too.”  


After a brief imagining of Louis on her knees, Harry took her backpack up from where it sat on the floor. “I’m still thinking about it. I’ll text you when I get home. Happy now?”  


Louis sauntered over, bumping hips with Harry as she passed. “Delighted.”

The lady working the front desk gave Harry a sour face but signed her pass to leave anyway, wishing her a well weekend in a tight voice. Harry ignored it and briskly walked to her car and rushed home.  


Two hours and a very long shower later, Harry had found the dress she’d bought last summer in the back of her closet and put some hair product in that smelled like mango (ignoring the thought that she’d heard Louis mention liking this mango perfume once while they were shopping). She’d done her makeup and sprayed herself quite generously with perfume. She felt a little desperate, and a lot more nervous. She worked up the courage to text Louis as she slipped on her heels.  


_Fine, I wouldn’t want you doing something stupid. And Joey is a prick. Pick me up at 8._  


Louis sent back a strawberry emoji and a heart.

 

“Look, you’re just not my type.” Harry said firmly, walking away. Over the loud thump of the music, she heard his slurred reply “Your loss, bitch.”  


She turned around with a quickness, glaring. “I don’t like any dick, asshole. So don’t go feeling special.”  


It had been an hour, and Harry already hated this party. Louis had gone somewhere about twenty minutes ago, leaving harry abandoned and alone fighting against douchebags. There wasn’t even enough good beer, only the cheap stuff was left. Harry made her way through the crowd of sweaty bodies and shaking hips and tight skirts. She found a door eventually, and was relieved to see that it was a near empty kitchen. Stepping over the guy asleep on the floor (Liam Payne?), Harry made her way over to the sink and leaned against the granite, taking a deep breath.  


_I don’t want her to kiss anyone else but me._

It had been an hour, and Louis was god knows where. She certainly wasn’t with Harry.  


She sat up on the counter and took off her heels, placing them next to her. She fished her phone out of her purse and texted Louis.  


_Where are you?_  


She finally received a reply a whole seven minutes later. _Im golng downstairs. Whare r u?_  


Oh god, please don’t let her be drunk.  


_The kitchen._  


_KKKKKKKKKKKKK._ And, a snake emoji.  


She was definitely drunk.  


Harry rolled her eyes and watched as the guy sleeping on the floor, it was definitely Liam Payne, woke up to the door opening too fast and hitting his back. “C’mon mate, you’re done for tonight. You can crash upstairs. Hi Harry!” Joey chirped happily as he helped Liam off the floor. Harry just smiled politely and watched Liam babble on about how he was fine, just tired. Harry felt a bit the same way, until the door swung back open to reveal a smiling Louis, walking into the kitchen with a red cup in hand.  


“Hazza!” She exclaimed, hopping onto the counter and sitting next to Harry. “Finish my drink.” Harry pretended to take a sip and set the cup down on the opposite side of her, out of Louis’ reach.  


“Are you having fun, Haz? You look sad.” Louis leans her head on Harry’s shoulder and breathing in. “You smell like mangos, babe.” She must have been more than a bit tipsy, because the next thing she did was kiss Harry’s neck. “Yeah, mangos.”  


Harry tried not groan.  


“What were you doing upstairs Louis?” She said, trying to make conversation (i.e. distract Louis from her neck). It didn’t really work that well. Louis laid her head on Harry’s shoulder but her hand rested on her thigh, toying with Harry’s sheer stockings.  


“I was talking to joey.” She replied calmly, bunching up the stocking and letting it snap back into place against Harry’s soft skin.  


“Just talking?”  


Louis looked up at Harry and grinned. She took a piece of Harry’s fringe between her fingers and tucked it behind her ear. Harry looked at her with wide eyes, waiting. “Just talking.” Louis confirmed.  


Harry picked up the cup from behind her, holding it steady, although she felt inside like she was shaking. “Lou, how drunk do you think we are?”  


Louis’ hand made its way higher up Harry’s thigh. “I’m way more drunk than you.” She whispered against Harry’s skin.  


“Perhaps drunk enough to maybe not remember tonight by tomorrow morning?”  


There was a long pause and Louis’ hand slid up Harry’s thigh, under the hem of her skirt and stopping. She was watching Harry, watching how she blushed and leaned into Louis’ touch. “Perhaps.” She replied, a century later. Or at least it felt like one.  


Harry looked at her for a moment, really looked at her. Her eyes looked a bit tired, and her eyeliner was smudged. But her cheeks were tinted pink and her lips were parted slightly. She was beautiful, she’d been beautiful since she’d talked to her in the library months ago, and Harry knew if it wasn’t now, it was never.  


She looked away and downed the last of Louis’ liquid courage. Then all at once Louis was inches away from her, waiting. ”Good,” Harry whispered, her eyes on Louis’. “You won’t remember this then. “  


And then they kiss.  


It wasn’t the perfect kiss. Perfect kisses don’t really happen. But it was perfect for that moment. Harry felt Louis’ hand move to the small of her back, pulling her in, and her lips pressing softly to Harry’s. They parted after five little half-kisses (Harry counted in her head), Louis’ eyes wandering over Harry’s face, meeting her eyelashes and cheeks and nose and back to her lips.  


“Doubt I’ll forget it. Why now?” Louis’ voice was a little more breathless than it should have been.  


“I just really don’t want you to kiss joey Parker.”  


Louis kisses her then, and another kiss from Harry. Chaste, but lasting. “Was that for joey as well?” Louis whispered a breath of a laugh between them.  


“No, that was for me.”

 

The thing was that they were both too tired and tipsy and giggly to drive home. They ended up in the back of Niall’s car, and harry glanced at him through the rear view mirror once Louis had fallen asleep on her shoulder.  


“Why are you looking so happy up there?”  


Niall just shrugged his shoulders and smiled, turning the radio down. “Picturing old Joey being absolutely mad about you getting his girl.”  


Harry rolled her eyes and laid her head back against the leather seat.  
“Fuck Joey Parker, mate.”  


When they arrived at Harry’s house, Niall carried Louis up to the house and laid her down on the sofa. She opened her eyes for a moment and smiled at Harry, snuggling into the blankets that were draped over her. Niall received a hug from Harry and Anne, who had come into the living room in a robe and a worried expression. Once he was gone, Harry took off her shoes and Louis’, leaving them together by the door. Her mum brought them both water and only badgered mildly before wishing them goodnight, planting a kiss on each forehead.  


Harry fell asleep in the armchair, blissfully.

In the morning, Anne had already left for work, but not after waking Harry up and having a chat. Harry explained the party and a little about Louis, sleepy and blushing. Anne just smiled fondly and told her what she’d always told her daughter. “Well, you know the rules. Don’t make a mess, do your schoolwork, and be careful, okay?” Harry nodded slowly. “Okay mum.” She was asleep again by the time the front door closed.  


When she awoke again, Louis was watching TV. She stretched out and made her way over, telling Louis to budge over and make space. Louis’ arm rose up, creating a little opening in the blanket for Harry to fit into. Which she did.  


“Morning, Hazza.”  


“Good morning, Lou.” Harry muttered her voice still sleep-clouded.  


They rested lazily until mid-morning, when Harry got up and changed into a loose t-shirt and shorts, bringing Louis an old sweater of hers. They ate lunch and did a laughable amount of homework (one page), and then laid back on the couch again, kisses soft and wandering. 

And hours later, when the sun was setting again, Harry laid her head in Louis’ lap and silently thanked their history teacher for forcing the most annoying girl to be her partner. It hadn’t turned out half as bad. Louis was looking at the tv, and harry ran her hand under her sweater until she caught her attention.

And then they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i know i haven't written in a really long time. oops. I hope you liked this, i really do like writing them as girls. Tell me what you think. This story is also on tumblr. thank you x


End file.
